Happy Birthday, Luv
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Lena and Emily will give little Oxton the best birthday of his life. Part of my Fanfic "Motherhood"


A new day had begun in King's Row, but that day would be something very special, especially for 2 mothers who shared the same son. It was 7:45 a.m. when Lena and Emily got out of bed to go to Dean's room who was still asleep. Emily was carrying a gift while Lena was holding a cup of cereal with strawberry milk and juice.

Tracer: "He's still asleep?" –she whispered to her girlfriend.

Emily carefully opened the door to Dean's room and she confirmed to Lena that Dean was still asleep. The two women entered carefully as they sat on the bed, causing Dean to open his eyes and observe his moms.

Tracer/Emily: "Happy birthday, Dean!" –they said.

Exactly, today was Dean's No. 6 birthday and the little Oxton was happy for the surprise his moms gave him.

Tracer: "Happy birthday, luv" –she said as she kissed him on the forehead.

Emily hugged him affectionately while Lena handed her son his bowl of cereal and juice, Dean was eating his cereal making Lena and Emily look at him affectionately.

Dean: "Is that gift for me?" –he ask for the present that his mommy had.

Emily smiled at him to deliver the gift to Dean. The little Oxton opened the gift and was a Warcraft action figure, Dean hugged his mommy while Lena just smiled.

Tracer: "Well Dean, in a little while we're going out on the street to celebrate your birthday" –she said.

Dean: "Dad will be there too?" –he ask for his father.

Emily: "Your dad will be there, Dean, just wait a bit because he's working" –she said.

Lena and Emily left the room leaving an extremely happy Dean, this was going to be the best birthday for him.

**/-/**

A few hours had passed and in that period of time, Lena and Emily had enlisted to go out with Dean to celebrate his birthday. At that moment, Lena received a call from Winston.

Tracer: "Dean, your uncle Winston is calling you!" –she called him.

Dean ran as fast to answer his "uncle" Winston. Lena made Winston like her uncle since she knew him since he helped her with the chronic accelerator and having the scientific gorilla as her son's uncle, made her happier.

Dean: "Hello, Uncle Winston"

Winston: "**_Hello Dean, happy birthday_**"

Dean: "Thanks, uncle" –he said with a smile.

Winston: "**_I_**_ **can not see you today because I'm working, but tomorrow I'll bring you your gift**_"

Dean: "That's great, Uncle Winston"

Lena and Emily were adjusting a little while watching Dean talking with Winston.

Emily: "Dean is very excited, Lena"

Tracer: "I know, seeing Dean happy makes me feel happy too, his happiness is what matters most" –she told Emily.

From there, Dean gave the phone to his mother while she took it to take him.

Tracer: "Very well, let's go to the best this day" –she said.

From there, Lena with Emily and Dean left the house to go first to the mall to eat something there.

**/-/**

Upon arriving at the mall, Dean was jumping happily after arriving while Lena and Emily were watching the places to see where to go first.

Tracer: "Well, first let's go buy new clothes" –she said.

It was at that moment when Dean began to complain.

Dean: "Mom, that's very boring" –he said in a bored tone.

Emily: "It's not boring, Dean, buying clothes from time to time is a good thing to not wear the same clothes"

Dean: "Mommy, it's boring because you guys always delay in choosing any outfit" –he said complaining and with crossed arms.

Lena and Emily watched him for a few seconds and Lena held her son who was still in the same position to take him to the dress shop. Lena was choosing each shirt for Dean while he was sitting waiting for his mother who was taking too long.

Emily: "Do not worry, we'll be out of here soon" –she said.

Dean: "That's what you told me 10 minutes ago" –he said.

That comment made Emily shrug and saw Lena who grabbed Dean's arm to put him in the dressing room to put on his new clothes and as expected, Dean complained that he did not like what caused people to hear the complaints of Dean. Emily went to the dressing room and saw an annoyed Dean and a tired Lena holding clothes of different colors.

Tracer: "I think he just chose a shirt and pants" –she said with a smile.

Emily: "Lena, is that you also choose very exaggerated clothes" –she said to her.

Tracer: "Is not it the boys' fashion now?"

Emily: "Dean will be 6 years old, Lena, he is not 15 years old"

At that moment, Dean interrupted their mothers' conversation.

Dean: "Can we get out of here?"

Lena sighed and went to the cashier to pay for the clothes and from there, they left the clothing store.

Tracer: "Well, it's time to go to the games" –she said brightly.

From there, Dean was happy for the idea of his mom and it was there that he grabbed the hands of his moms to go immediately to the games, causing smiles from them.

Dean: "Come on, come on, come on, I want to get on the games" –he said totally excited.

Lena, Emily and Dean went to the games and lasted an hour in that place, the little Oxton was totally enjoying himself while Lena and Emily took pictures to remember that moment. From there, Lena received a call from Greg, causing her to answer.

Tracer: "Hi, luv, where are you?" –She asked.

Greg: "**_Lena, I left my job and I have Dean's gift, where are you?_**"

Tracer: "I'm in the mall, specifically in the games, Dean is having too much fun here"

Greg: "**_Ok, I'll be there, see you_**" –he said hanging.

Emily: "Who was it, Lena?" –She asked her.

Tracer: "It was Greg, I told him to come here" –she said.

They waited a few minutes in the games and Lena watched Greg who was holding a gift and he watched her.

Tracer: "Greg, over here!" –She shouted to get his attention.

Greg watched her and went to her to greet her and Emily by kissing her cheeks.

Greg: "Uff, I could finally come here, where's Dean?"

At that moment, Greg observed Dean who was running to him to hug him and Greg received the hug from his son.

Dean: "Dad, you came" –he said still hugging him.

Greg: "Of course, I would not miss my son's birthday"

Dean: "But, you did not come on my last birthday" –he told his father.

At that time, some people were watching the father and son, causing Greg to shrug his shoulders and grab his neck.

Greg: "Well, that's a story that will be told very soon, for now, let's celebrate your birthday" –he told his son.

From there, they all left the games to eat, Dean wanted pizza and Greg too, so he ordered double pizza while Lena and Emily ordered some hamburgers. Greg and Dean ate the pizzas with delight making Lena and Emily laugh a little before that.

Greg: "This is the best that was created, son" –he said savoring his slice of pizza.

Dean: "Yes, this is the most delicious food they have created" –he said with a full mouth.

Emily: "Dean, you do not talk with your mouth full, it's impolite" –she told him.

It was like this when Dean passed the pizza he had in his mouth and cleaned himself a bit to eat another slice.

Greg: "Wait, you have to eat like the best ones" –he told his son.

Dean watched his father take 4 slices of pizzas to put them together and gave him a bite and it was like that when he felt the real delight. Dean also wanted to do it and his father gave him the 4 pizzas together and the little Oxton took a bite and he also felt the delight that he had the 4 pizzas together.

Tracer: "I see from whom I inherited that pizza mania" –she told Emily.

After having eaten, they left the mall to go to the house to sing "Happy Birthday" to Dean. Little Oxton went straight to his room while Emily held the chocolate cake and Lena lit a candle with the number 6, Dean came as much as possible for Greg to load him and bring him a little closer to the cake.

Tracer: "Well, it's time to sing the _Happy Birthday_" –she said.

At that time, everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Dean who was watching as his family was singing to him. After finishing the song, Dean blew the candle causing everyone to scream with happiness. Lena hugged her son to kiss him on the cheek and Emily did the same.

Greg: "Congratulations champion, you are already growing" –he said to his son.

Tracer: "It's time to split the cake" –she said.

At that moment, by magic, Dean disappeared from Greg's grip and he reappeared at the table who was waiting for the cake.

Dean: "Come on, come on, come on, I want the cake" –he said very excited.

Lena, Emily and Greg were stunned by what they had seen making Dean look at them with a strange face.

Greg: "Lena, Winston is already preparing the chronic accelerator for Dean" –he said, rolling his eyes.

Tracer: "I think that will be his birthday present" –she said with blank eyes.

Emily: "Well, let's forget about this, let's celebrate Dean's birthday" –she said.

Greg: "You're right, let's forget this and celebrate this day"

Tracer: "Okay" –she said.

The 2 mothers and the father went to Dean who was waiting for them to distribute the birthday cake. Dean was very happy about what was happening, he had his family together to celebrate this day and he was very happy about that.

Dean: "This is the best birthday of my life" –he said with a smile.

Lena and Emily approached Dean to hug him affectionately while Greg stroked her hair playfully. Today was the big day for the little Oxton, his best birthday.


End file.
